The present invention relates to tree stands and, more particularly, to an ornamental tree stand that folds upon itself to provide ease of storage.
Collapsible or folding tree stands are well known in the art as illustrated in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,290,004, issued to Frost et al on Mar. 1, 1994 entitled COLLAPSIBLE CHRISTMAS TREE STAND. This prior art tree stand has two pairs of legs that fold upon themselves in a horizontal plane for storage. The problem with this tree stand, however, is that a large horizontal profile is presented in the folded state. This horizontal profile defeats the purpose of providing compactness for storage. In addition, the legs of this patented tree stand are poorly constructed, comprising light tubular elements that do not provide a weighted center of gravity. As a result, it is possible to tip over an inserted tree that is disposed in the stand.
The present invention reflects the discovery that a better solution for a fold-up tree stand should include: (a) a rigid, weighted construction for providing a lower center of gravity, and (b) a collapsible design that provides a more compact, minimized profile than that shown in the aforementioned patent.
Providing a collapsible feature for any workable tree stand almost thwarts the purpose of providing a rugged construction. The two concepts are almost diametrically opposite in purpose. This is so because elements of the stand that are thickened usually become more difficult to fold upon themselves.
The current invention is a fold-up tree stand that is weighted, rugged, and presents a more compact profile. This has been achieved by using a solid leg construction. Each leg has been broadened and thickened in width, thus providing an improved center of gravity. In addition, each leg of the stand is designed to individually collapse in a vertical plane disposed about its upright axis, thus providing a more compact structure. The vertically collapsible design provides little bulk despite the reinforcement of the leg members.
In accordance with the present invention, there is featured a collapsible tree stand. The fold-up design of the tree stand provides a solid, compact construction having an improved center of gravity and a vertical collapsing profile for ease of storage. The tree stand comprises a hollow, cylindrical base for supporting a trunk of a severed tree. A number of looped thumbscrews are disposed about and are threaded through the cylindrical base to capture the inserted, severed tree trunk. The bottom of the cylindrical base comprises three or four integrally spaced flange members that are disposed in a triangular or cross pattern about the base (i.e., at one hundred twenty or ninety degrees around the circumference, respectively).
The legs are each pivotally pinned to a respective flange member. Each of the legs comprises a locking tab disposed opposite its pivot. The stand is pivotally operative between a first, fold-up vertical position and a second, horizontally extended, operative position. In the first, fold-up position (used for storage purposes), each locking tab is projected outwardly a short distance from the base in a radial manner. In the extended, operative position, each of the locking tabs fits flush with the outer surface of the hollow, cylindrical base.
A cylindrical collar is disposed about the cylindrical base. The cylindrical collar is free to move along a vertical axis of the base in order to ride over and capture the locking tabs when the legs are in the second, horizontally extended position. In the captured state, the locking tabs prevent the legs from pivoting back to their first, fold-up position. The cylindrical collar contains apertures and adjacent lands that are disposed about an inner, annular surface disposed adjacent the outer surface of the cylindrical base. The cylindrical collar is free to rotate about the cylindrical base between a first, unlocked tab position and a second, locked tab position.
The legs are pivoted to their extended, operative position to form a stable cross or triangular patterned pedestal when a tree is to be inserted into the hollow portion of the cylindrical base. In this position, the collar is vertically placed over the locking tabs and the tabs enter the inner apertures in the collar. The collar is then turned approximately a sixteenth of a full turn to bring the lands in contact with the tabs, thus capturing the tabs in the second, locked tab position. The legs of the tree stand are each broadened in width at their fold-up pivot point and then tapered to a narrower width at their distal ends. This taper provides an improved center of gravity about the shaft of the tree trunk, thus reducing the tendency for the tree to tip over. The legs are sufficiently elongated to provide good balance in their extended, operative position.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved, collapsible tree stand.
It is another object of this invention to provide a collapsible tree stand that is rugged and that also easily folds up for storage.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a collapsible tree stand that has an improved center of gravity in order to prevent the tree from tipping over.